This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Dampening mounts are commonly used to couple two components of a vehicle while damping vibrations between the components. Damping mounts may be utilized for automotive engine mounts, sub-frame mounts, and body mounts.
To limit the vibrational movement between two components, dampening mounts may include two separate mount assemblies. A dampening mount may, for example, include an elastomeric mount member and a hydraulic mount member. The elastomeric mount member may be disposed between two components of the vehicle. The hydraulic mount member may be coupled with the elastomeric mount member such that one of the components is disposed therebetween. The elastomeric mount member absorbs vibrations deflected between the first and the second component. Furthermore, the elastomeric mount member exerts a load onto the hydraulic mount member which pushes fluid between two chambers to dampen vibrations exerted by the components.